Game On
by dreamscarred
Summary: Cody wants to win an online tournament and Randy just wants to play with Cody. M/M NC-17 Slash


Randy was slowly waking up, not opening his eyes quite all the way; all he could here was a click, click, click. The sound was repetitive, but not rhythmic. Randy stretched his long body feeling the sheets caress his hips, and his body coming to life. Randy slid his hand down his body, smiling when it just ghosted over his erection that lay proudly against his hip. Rolling over he reached out to the other side of the bed, to wake his partner so they could partake in Randy's favorite morning activity. Randy's eyes immediately snapped open has his hand hit the cold sheets. The cloth under his hand was bitter cold, there was no warm from the body that Randy knew had been there when he had fallen asleep. Click, click, click. Randy ears now focused on that noise. Sitting up he looked at the foot of the bed, all his could see was the top of head covered in dark hair.

"Codes?" Randy rubbed his eyes and allowed his eyes to focus better in the semi dark room. Sitting on the floor by the foot of the bed was Cody, who was engrossed in the video game he was playing. Randy realized he has not been heard when Cody shifted a bit and he caught a glance of the headset on his head. Randy growled, Cody knew Randy did not like to get out of bed in the morning before having at least one more quick romp in it. "Cody!" Randy yelled.

"Morning, now I can actually talk to people." Cody flipped the mic on the headset down and spoke some mindless video game language into. Randy's eyes about bulged out of his head and he felt rage seething through him. Cody would rather play an online game than stay in bed with him. Taking a deep breath Randy calm down a bit, knowing rage would only keep Cody on the floor and not bring him back into the sheets. Licking his lips, he slid down the bed so he could massage Cody's head with his toes.

"Codes, turn that off and come play with me," Randy moved his foot and tried to use it to knock the headset off the younger man's head. Cody just ignored Randy and moved his head so Randy's foot could reach it. "Come on, you can pause that, it will still be there when we're done."

"I've been playing at it for three hours; I don't want to throw it all way now." Cody didn't turn his head; just keep his focus on the game.

"Throw what all away, and three hours?" Randy glanced at the clock it was 7:30 am. "Codes you've only had about 3 hours sleep, I mean come we had quite a night last night. You body has to still be feeling a little of it?"

"I'm in a tournament, I planned on entering it. So I knew I had to really wear you out last night." Randy watch has Cody picked up an energy drink finishing the whole can before opening another. "Besides I've got a case of energy right here."

"Baby, it takes a hell of a lot more than what you did last night to wear me out to the point where I do not want my morning fuck." Randy added Cody's unused pillows to his and sat up in bed, lighting up a cigarette.

"Look if I win this tournament I get a kick ass prize, fuck, focus, focus."

"Kick ass prize? What prize could be better than having me in your bed, wait let me answer that for you, my dick up your ass." Randy took a long drag on his cigarette snorting the smoke out of his nose in anger. "So get your ass back in bed before I punt your Xbox out the window."

"Not going to happen, I'll only be an hour or more. It's not like we didn't do it 3 times last night or then in the arena before the show, or that quickie in the showers at the gym or…" Randy cut Cody's lists of yesterdays fucks off.

"Yes, but you know how I feel about morning sex, it's our ritual." Randy butted his smoke out and got out of bed and went to stand and get a better look at Cody's set up. Cody was on the floor with a half a case of red bull next him, and the cans threw about around him. He had a wireless controller in his hand and a spare wireless controller next to him in case the other one died. But what impressed him most was Cody's attire, which was nothing. "You know, that Bourne kid's room is down the hall, I bet he'd want a morning fuc…"

"You're not going anywhere, besides he's in this tournament too, and Kofi." Randy just rolled his eyes at the name. "Half the locker rooms in this and we all want that prize, please let me show those snots that I'm the best."

"Fine, but I'm still fucking you. Then you can brag to them that you beat them all at some silly game, while I fucked you." Cody smirked at what Randy said.

"Just don't block my view of the TV and you're on." Randy rolled his neck and flexed his shoulder muscles, he saw the task before him and he refused to lose. Randy snuck to his knees and got down on all fours and crawled in between Cody's legs.

"Damn Codes, even soft you're huge," Randy wrapped his lips around Cody's flaccid penis, suckling lightly on the head. Randy moan has he felt it starting to pulse to life in his mouth.

"That why you're with me, for my dick." Cody tongue peeked out of the corner of his mouth has he focused on the game and not the older man's tongue running lightly over his hardening flesh.

"It's one of many, many reasons" Randy responded not removing his head, letting the vibrations of his speech arouse Cody further. Randy slowly moved his up and down letting his bottom teeth graze the underbelly of his young lover. Randy was in no rush, he remember that Cody had said he need an hour more for his game. To rush would mean Randy would have to shower alone and maybe even eat breakfast alone. Randy let Cody fall from his mouth, holding it up against Cody's abs he let just the tip of his tongue light dance a pattern up and down it. Cody shivered, longing to rub his hand along Randy's stubble, know that it would most likely be gone soon has he was due for a shave today. Instead Cody kept his grip on the controller, pushing the buttons furiously. "Need a drink?" Randy looked up with him, lust dancing in his eyes.

"Yeah that would be nice." Randy grabbed an unopened can of red bull and popped it open taking a big drink of it. Cody was waiting for Randy to pass him the can. Instead Randy kissed him, passing the liquid in his mouth to Cody. Cody swallowed the best he could, a few streams of leaking out of his mouth, but he knew Randy was helping him. Randy had kept his head out of the way so it wouldn't obstruct Cody's view, and by passing the liquid mouth to mouth kept Cody's hands on the controller. "You're so supportive." Randy went back down his mouth inches from Cody's dick.

"Yeah, I wasn't going anywhere earlier," Randy blew air at the large cock in front of him, watching twitch. "Besides, got to support my boy," Randy took on of Cody balls into his mouth.

"God, Randy not that, fuck, you know, ahhhh" Cody cried out has Randy continued to suck on his ball and slowly traced his index under the other. "This isn't," Cody was gasping for air. "Helping." Randy let go.

"Let me get behind you," Randy began slithering around attempting to get between Cody and the bed. Cody leaned forward, allowing the older man to have his way never letting his eyes leave the gun fire on the screen. "Sit on me." Cody scooted his ass up trapping Randy's cock between his back and Randy's chest, resting his ass on Randy's massive thighs. "Think you can play and wet these?" Randy pressed two fingers to Cody's mouth. Cody opened his mouth and took them in, and began lavishing with his saliva. "Cody's that mouth of yours is so talented, remind me to get you to blow me later today." Cody just mumbled his agreement around the fingers.

When Randy felt his fingers were wet enough he removed them and brought them down to Cody's entrance. He let one long finger trace around the puckered flesh, before slowly easing it in. Pressing his lips to Cody's neck he smirked at how easily his finger was sliding in, obviously Cody's body had not fully returned to normal after the previous night. Randy got the finger up to the second knuckle before pulling almost all the way out. He began pumping the finger in and out wiggling it around; finally he removed that one finger and added the second. Randy continued, scissoring and curling his fingers, hoping at the odd angle he was at he could hit Cody's prostate.

"You're going dow-ahhh-own," Cody spoke into the headset, and his hips arched up. Randy had found the spot.

"Can they hear us?" Randy jabbed at the nub some more.

"Mmmm no," Cody rocked his hips and tried to regain his concentration. "It's only when I hit this button." Cody showed Randy what button activated the headset's mic.

"Ok. So, will an orgasm be too distracting or can I make you cum while I fuck you?" Randy pulled out his fingers and lifted Cody's hips so that the tip of his cock was pressing against Cody's warm entrance.

"I don't need to, just focus on you. I'm sure I get a chance or five later." Cody gasped has he felt his body lower down onto the Viper. "Fuckers."

"What's wrong?" Randy was slowly grinding his hips into Cody's ass.

"They're still teasing me for moaning out. Saying I masturbate to video games." Cody growled and felt Randy wrapped his hand around him.

"Little do they know." Randy began thrusting upward a bit faster, using only the force of his thrust to move Cody's cock within his hand. "And if they did know, they'd be so fucking jealous of you they'd drop their controllers and jerk off to the thought of what we're doing." Cody was now pushing back against Randy getting more friction from Randy's hand and helping him get deeper with in his body.

"I would be if it was I one of them, go harder" Cody start panting, never losing grip on the controller. "You think it would distract them enough, to know what we're going. I just need to shoot three of them one more time each to win." Randy was thrusting harder now, working on making himself cum inside of Cody.

"You want them to know?" Randy groaned has feel Cody leaned back against him, loving their sweat sheen skin coming together. Loving the feel has the small droplets of it worked their way between them trickling over Cody's ass and the Randy's hips.

"Take the headset and start talking dirty into it. You could turn a straight man gay, you would be the ultimate distraction." Randy plucked the set off Cody's head and placed it on his own. Cody slipped off Randy and got on the bed on all fours, sticking his ass out. Positioned so he could still see the television and use the controller. "Fuck me hard Randy, and tell them how sweet my ass is." Randy reentered Cody hard, and Cody pressed down the button for the mic to activate. And Randy began.

"Damn Codes, you're so tight. Your ass belongs to me. That's it little bitch, impale yourself on me." Randy growled and pound in to Cody has hard has he could, hoping the people that Cody's was playing with online could hear his balls smack into Cody's ass. Randy could start hearing voices on the head set and their utter shock of hearing Randy's pornographic words.

"Keep going Randy, I only have two more to kill," Cody was panting, his cock was aching. Cody wanted nothing more than to throw the controller at the screen of the TV at that moment has he let out a primal scream when Randy started nail his sweet spot again.

"I know you fuckers can hear us, don't you wish you were has good as my bitch? Yeah, he takes it up the ass and kicks all of yours all at the same time." Randy reached down and teased Cody's straining erection. Cody moaned out loud, the people on the headsets could hear him. They were all stunned and couldn't believe it. "Yeah you're all jealous; my bitch is only going to cum once he wins, if he loses to you fucks he's walking around in a cock ring all fucking day." Randy laughed evil has the sweat poured off his head; himself not wanting to cum until it was over, yet not wanting to slow his furious pace. "My boy's got more stamina in his left nut than you all have in your bodies combine. Yeah that's it Codes clench your ass around me, going to make you my little cum slut."

"One more, fuck I want to cum." Cody's head was spinning; Randy's words were probably affecting him more than the other players. There were days Cody thought he could get off just be Randy talking lewd to him. Randy's thumb was circling the head of his dick smearing the pre-cum. Cody was losing his focus, but refused to lose not to the one person left. The one person he felt was a threat to his and Randy's relationship, Bourne. Bourne was hiding from him in game, Cody knew he was definitely distracted by Randy on the head set; all Cody had to do was find him.

"I so hear the rest of you on here still, panting, even though my Codes eliminated you. Just listening to me? Jerking yourselves of wishing you could be Codes, hell I bet you all wish you could just watch me fuck him." Randy groaned out, finally slowing his pace a bit so he wouldn't go over the edge. "So which one of you whores is left?" Randy received no answer, except from Cody.

"Evan, lie to him Randy. So I can win." Cody grinned evilly. Randy caressed Cody's back and lovingly kissed his neck; reassuring Cody that what was to spill from his mouth would be a lie.

"Evan, Codes tells me your hiding. Come out little boy, let Cody destroy you. If you do, I'll let you suck my dick, maybe I'll even fuck you in the ass. I know you want me. Codes says he wants to watch me fuck, you but only if you submit. We'll cover you in cum, don't you want that, to be another one of my cum sluts just like Cody?" Randy heard the small man on the headset submit and Cody's evil laugh. Randy was proud of his boy, loving how every day he became a better protégé. "Oh Evan, by the way, I lied. Have fun with your hand." Randy ripped the headset off his head and tossed it to the floor and Cody tossed the controller aside also.

"Thanks," Cody hollered has Randy picked his paced up once more, racing for completion this time. "I'm close."

"So am I." Randy jerked Cody quicker, wanting the morning round to be over.

"Then do what you said, make me your cum covered slut." Randy shoved Cody to the mattress and off his dick. Cody instinctively flipped onto his back and watch the man he desired pump his own cock. Randy head was titled back and a string of curses was coming from his mouth. Cody reached down and started taking care of his own need.

Randy rolled his head down; taking his spare hand he squeezed Cody's balls. Cody cried out loudly, anyone in the hallway or the next room was sure to have heard him. His seed flowed from him covering his hand and stomach. Randy leaned forward his fist still stroking himself, running the head of his dick through the cum covering Cody. Randy legs muscle began to twitch and growled and let himself go, adding his streams to Cody's. Shaking himself Randy made sure every drop was on Cody. Randy reached down and picked some of the cum up in his hand he brought it to Cody's face smearing it over his mouth.

"No one looks has good cover in cum than you do, Baby." Randy began writing some letters in Cody coated stomach. "So are you going to tell me what you won? What made you want to leave my bed? Why I had to make all those asshole wish they were you?" Randy lifted his hand to suck off the cum that remain on it after he was done writing the letters RKO on Cody's abs.

"A limited edition halo Xbox console…"Cody turned his head avoiding Randy's eyes has the blushed crept into his cheeks.

"Fuck me!" Randy put his head in his hand.

"Really? Can I?" Cody smirked.

"Oh no, your master swords is not going anywhere near my my ass." Randy got off the bed. "Come on let's get breakfast."

"Shouldn't we shower first?"

"Well I'm going to shower, but you're going out there with cum on your face. My little cum slut gamer."


End file.
